Only For You
by LabelMeDead
Summary: Allen takes care Of a bedritten Lavi. Uber fluffyness


**A/C : This is just a drabble to cure the writer's bug. It's kinda sweet in my opinion and a little pervert, but nothing overly bad.**

**Pairings:** AllenLavi

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Boys kissing, Boys lieing on each other. You have been warned.

**Disclamier: **Do I really have to do a disclamier. The site is called **FAN**fiction. Keyword: **FAN**

**Allen: **Sense Inu-chan refuses to say the disclamier. I will say it for her. **Inu-chan does not own me or Lavi or anything that has to do with D. Gray Man. We belong to Katsura Hoshino who doesn't make us gay...**

* * *

"Allen it's a cold. I swear that I'm not going to die." Lavi said a hand scratching the back out his head.

"You can never be to careful, Lavi. What you think is just a cold could be cancer. Now shut up and sleep." Allen ordered pushing Lavi down on his bed and pulling his red .covers over him.

" I highly dought that I have cancer, Allen. I'm fine I swear. Please don't put me on bed arest. I can move around." Lavi said begged sitting back up again.

Allen glared at him and sat on the egde of the bed. "Please lie down Lavi. I don't want you to get even more sick." Lavi crossed is arms and pouted. His lips pressed together in a childish manner. It made him look even cuter than Allen gave him credit for. Allen sighed. "Please don't give me that look, Lavi. I really don't want to jump you while your sick."

Lavi smirked making his apperance similar to that of a cat. "Jump me? What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that the innocent Allen isn't all that innocent."

"You..shut up. Go to sleep you stuipd rabbit." Allen ordered once. He pushed himself up off the bed. He pushed pushed Lavi down of the bed and pulled the covers over him. He lended down to kiss his heated forehead, his lips pressing against him in a motherly manner. He pulled away to look at him only to have Lavi pull the covers over his head.

"I'm not a little kid...." Lavi mutter through the covers. " I can take care of myself."

Allen smiled. "You sure act like one. I'm going to go get you something to bring you fever down, ok? Anything else you want me to get while I'm up?"

Lavi grunted in reponse. Allen took that as a no.

----

"Lavi, my patience is wearing thin right now. Your starting to bug me. Could you please just take the covers away from your face and take your mediance. You've got a fever and this will help bring it down." Allen said trying to tear the covers away fron his red-head boyfriend. His attemps being fruitless.

"If I'm bugging you then leave. I'm fine, I don't need any help. I can deal with this on my own. I've done it a million times before and I can do it again."

Allen sighed. He knew what this was about. He crawled over to the lumb that was Lavi on the bed and hugged his hips with his knees, his hands falling on both sides of his head. Slowly, Lavi moved the red covers. His green orbs and fire red hair poking out and his cheeks red with fever. one look in Allen's serious gray-blueish eyes and he dropped the cover completely.

Putting his cool pale forhead to Lavi's feverish one he spoke," Lavi, listen. We've been through this before, with me and remenber what you told me? 'So what if you had to do it alone at first. That doesn't really matter now does it? Cause your not alone now. You've got me right or am I copped liver?' Well, Lavi? Am I copped liver or someone that loves you and cares deeply about you?"

Lavi smiled and pressed his lips to Allen's for a breif moment before pulling away. "Someone that loves me very much and is give my poor sickly body a boner right now."

Allen smile turned into a frown. "I wish I could hit you right now, you prevert. But since I'm a _nice_ person I'm going to sit on you and make you take your mediance". Allen said his frown turning into a smirk as he sat on Lavi's stomach reciveing an 'oof' from him. He dug the pill out of his pocket and moved to put it in Lavi's mouth. Before he could do so Lavi put the pillow in front of his face.

"What the Hell, Lavi!? Take the damn pill you asshole!"

Lavi peaked from behind his barriar a smirk placed upon is face.

"What?"

Lavi's smirk grew. "I'll take it from your mouth. I can't really take pills on my own."

Allen blinked in confustion a blush coloring his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry. I believe I miss heard you. Did you just ask me to give you the pill orally?"

Lavi smiled. " Yes. I believe I did"

"And how the _hell_ am I supose to do that?"

"Mouth to mouth. Tougue to tougue. Penis To penis. Whatever you want to call it, but that's the only way I'm going to take the pill. You've kissed me before so you can do this."

Allen sighed putting the pill in his mouth. "I believe the examples were unnessary. How do you me to do this?"

"Just kiss me and I'll take it from you"

"Alright" He pressed his lips to Lavi's and opened his mouth the pill dropping into the mouth below. He felt Lavi swollow it and wrap his arms around his back, deepening the kiss.

After a moment Allen pulled away, panting. "You tricked me."

Lavi gasped. "How could you say that? I was just making something that was plan and boring much more fun. Not fault your a sucker."

Allen smiled and kissed Lavi on the nose. "Only for you." With that he pushed himself of the the bed and tucked Lavi in and sat on the chair the sat next to the bed.

"Go to sleep you childish rabbit." Lavi turned on his side and gave Allen his abused doglook. "What?"

"Your not going to cuddle with me?"

Allen sighed and smiled. He pulled the covers back and laid down next to Lavi who had a smile plaster on his face, his cheeks still red with fever. "Sure."

* * *

Well. Did you like it? Review if you'd like. I would really apperate it.

By the way. This little drabble is for Cherry-chan cause she's just that freakin awesome. She talks to me.... Yay!


End file.
